Diablo (Kingdom Hearts: Diablo)
This article refers to being Diablo, for Maleficant's pet, click here. Diablo is the main antangonist of Kingdom Hearts: Diablo and the title antangonist of the entire Diablo series. He was imprisoned by the χ-blade and awaits for Xehanort to recreate the χ-blade so that a second keyblade war can ignite and thus release him from his prison. His arch nemesis is the angel Imperius, the Archangel of Valor. Because of this it is possible that Diablo may be the true main antangonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. History Diablo, his brothers and their immediate underlings are said by some to have been born from the heads of the dragon Tathamet. Diablo's evil, actions and methodology are best understood in the context of creating and fostering terror and fear, for its own sake and not specifically for conquest or power. The Realm of Terror within the Burning Hells is sparsely populated, for even demonkind cannot stand against its unrelenting torment. Deckard Cain states that while Mephisto is the most intelligent of the Three, Diablo is the most creative, to the extent that he names Diablo an "artist of terror." The Dark Exile Diablo and his brothers were banished to Sanctuary by the Lesser Evils, who rose up and cast them out in frustration for seemingly abandoning the Eternal Conflict (although Izual states that the Three in fact engineered the Exile to further their own plans). The Horadrim were formed with the assistance of Tyrael to combat the threat and seal the Prime Evils within the Soulstones. Diablo was the last of the three to be caught, by a group of Horadrim led by Jered Cain, in what would eventually become the kingdom of Khanduras. The Horadrim sealed the Soulstone deep within a cave system, then built a monastery to stand guard over the location, though their order would eventually fall to ruin. Freedom Diablo spent two centuries slowly corrupting the Soulstone that imprisoned him. In time, he was able to extend his influence into the surrounding area and possess both King Leoric and his archbishop, Lazarus. The King proved too strong to fully possess, so the Lord of Terror took his son, Prince Albrecht. Diablo then began to shape an outpost of Hell within the catacombs that ran beneath the town of Tristram. By spreading terror into the surrounding countryside, the Demon was able to attract many heroes who came to cleanse the land of evil. By the time the strongest of these heroes, Aidan, reached this goal, though, he had become fully influenced by the power of Diablo. In his twisted state, Aidan believed that the only way to fully control the Demon was to plunge Diablo's Soulstone into his own head. This, of course, was exactly what Diablo had planned all along, as the Demon now had an even stronger body to use to find his brothers and complete his ultimate plan... Diablo eventually possessed Aidan and went to free his two brothers, Mephisto and Baal. Diablo (as Aidan) met Adria the Witch, who knew immediately that Aidan was possessed by Diablo, and swore eternal servitude to Him. Eventually, a second party of adventurers confronted Diablo and killed him. This time however, his Soulstone was destroyed in the Hellforge, in an attempt to put an end to his evil permanently. Unfortunately, the destruction of his Soulstone was not enough to end his evil. Upon the completion of the Black Soulstone by Zoltun Kulle, the souls of all the slain Evils are drawn to the Stone including Diablo (the location of souls after the slaying of the Evils is still unknown). Adria betrayed humanity by helping Diablo possess Leah, the vessel Adria bore 20 years before, the result of conception of Adria and Diablo. Now that all evils are in one body, Diablo is reincarnated as the Prime Evil and had begun his assault in the High Heavens. Unfortunately for him, Diablo was defeated by the Nephalem and cast down from Heaven. His soul was entrapped inside the Black Soulstone along with other Evils. Since Malthael had destroyed the Black Soulstone and subjugated Diablo's essence, his death meant that Diablo is free and able to revive once more. Second imprisonment Sometime after the creation of the keyblades, the archangels lead an all-out assault on the Burning Hells in which many demons were killed. Imperius caught up to Diablo and using the X-blade, defeated DIablo and the X-blade was used to imprison Diablo. Diablo currently waits for the battle between the seven lights (either the princesses of Heart or the seven main characters) and the thirteen darknesses (the true Organization XIII) so that the X-blade can be recreated. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise